Dahlia Carpenter
Dahlia Carpenter '(Japanese: 'ダリア ''Daria) is Angela Carpenter's mother who used to be in the entertainment industry and who has managed Angela's career since she was a young girl. '''Appearance' Dahlia has purple hair and eyes and is always seen wearing multiple pieces of jewellery and fancy clothing. Personality She's a bit strict on Angela because she wants her to succeed (she refers back to her past mistakes and doesn't want her daughter to go down that path), however, she doesn't cross the line and always gives Angela some space and time for herself. Plot When Dahlia was young, she was a famous actor, but when he became in her twenties, no one remembered who she was. When Angela decided to quit modelling and pursue singing, she stood by her side and helped and cheered for her. After a commercial shooting, Dahlia was with Angela in a car, asking her why she fired another manager and that if she continues to do so, she will replace all the managers with AI. She then brought her to Tao, a famous music producer, who contacted them and wanted to see them. When she met him, she started flattering him, but he interrupted her, saying he is a man of logic and proceeded to speak with Angela. After a training session with Tao, Angela was in a taxi with Dahlia, complaining about it. Dahlia told her that this wasn't the same as firing a manager. She then told her again her story and how she used to be famous as young, but later no one heard about her. And while she wasn't able to fulfil her dream, Angela can. Along with Angela, Dahlia went to see Tao, as she heard from Angela that he doesn't let her sing. She told him she did a research on him and used to be a neuroscience researcher and his area was mind control, worrying he may be doing an experiment with Angela. But Tao told her he also did some research and that she was a hermaphrodite and was arrested in the past twice for injuring a person. Dahlia got angry and was barely holding herself, but was calmed by Angela. Down in the car, Tao told the car AI to lead them to the Intergalactic Headquarters, where they will meet Schwartz to the surprise of Dahlia, who wondered what was going on. Arriving there Dahlia remained downstairs praying while waiting for Tao and Angela to meet up with Schwartz. Coming back, Angela told the good news of Schwartz deciding to invest in her and Tao explained to them, how will they promote Angela. Dahlia was confronting Tao wanting to know what was his plans for Angela. Tao then revealed that Angela will enter Mars' Brightest Competition. He then explained why she had to participate as that would bring publicity and build up her branding. Dahlia wondered what will happen if she loses, but Angela was confident she won't. Later in the taxi, Dahlia asked Angela to come back at their apartment and not continue living alone, but Angela refused. Dahlia took Angela with a taxi and introduced her to her new manager Katy Kimura, before they left to Mars Brighters competition. During the Mars Brightest, Gus Goldman was sitting next to Dahlia Carpenter, who told him he smelled of alcohol. Dahlia told him those were staff seats and Gus told her they are with Carole Stanley and Tuesday Simmons and will be winning. Dahlia then spoke about Angela, with Gus commenting that she will likely loose and embarrass herself. Dahlia then introduced herself being Angela Carpenter's agent. At the staff seats at Mars Brightest on the day of Angela's performance, Gus met Dahlia again and were forced to sit next to each other. Dahlia asked him if he was there to see Angela, but he denied it, saying it was for someone else. As Roddy came and saw them, he asked if they were friend and both denied it quickly. When the second round started, Gus and Dahlia again met and Gus put Roddy between them. Gus and Dahlia kept using Roddy as buffer, pretending to say things to him, while in reality they wanted to annoy each other. Dahlia went to see leaving Tao, congratulating him on changing the song and that while he being with them, they can't lose, but Tao had a moment of silence, making Dahlia realizing he has worries over Carole and Tuesday. Angela confronted Dahlia, thinking she was the one responsible for Tuesday's injury and asking her if she was hiding something from her. Dahlia confessed, but the confession ended up being for Dahlia signing another soda commercial contract. She was later confronted by Gus, who said his eyes can't be fooled and blamed her for the attack on Tuesday, but after Roddy came and revealed it was a slim woman, Dahlia told Gues to bury his eyes. On the day of the final, Dahlia told Angela that Carole and Tuesday still haven't come and that Angela may win if they don't show up, but Angela wanted to face them and win over them fairly. At the stage, Angela performed her new song, captivating everyone with her voice and song. After performing the song, she saw Katy in the crowds, who applauded her. As Carole and Tuesday were being disqualified for being late, Angela stepped in saying that she wanted them to be given a chance to perform and the judges agreed to let them sing. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Androgynous Characters